I Never Told You
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: What happens when Robin and Marian walk in to The Rabbit Hole on Karaoke Night and catch Regina singing? Rated M for sexual content.


A week after the Marian incident...

Regina walked on stage in the Rabbit Hole. It was karaoke week and she had sung everyday. Today, she decided to sing a new song that she had never heard before but it reminded her of her and Robin. The song was called **I never told you by Colbie Caillat**. As she walked to the microphone, people started to applaud and cheer. She told the dj the song and the lyrics appeared. As the music started, she didn't notice Robin and Marian enter. She started to sing:

**I miss those blue eyes**

**How you kissed me at night**

**I miss the way we sleep**

**Like there's no sunrise**

**Like the taste of your smile**

**I miss the way we breath**

**But I never told you **

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now I miss everything about you**

**I can't believe it, I still want you**

**After all the things we've been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you, whoa...**

**I see your blue eyes**

**Every time I close mine**

**You make it hard to see**

**Where I belong to**

**When I'm not around you**

**It's like I'm not with me**

**But I never told you **

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)**

**I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)**

**After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you, whoa...**

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said **

**No I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)**

**I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)**

**After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you, whoa, no, no...**

By the end of the song, she noticed Robin and Marian. A tear escaped her eye and she ran off stage. Everyone fell silent. After running off stage, she headed towards the exit. As she went outside someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Robin with a guilty face on. She tugged her arm away from his and ran towards her car. She locked herself inside, turned the music up, and cried. He approached cautiously towards her car and saw Regina. She was a mess. Her makeup started to drip and her hair was a mess. It may have been half a minute, but she was destroyed. He knocked on the window, but she didn't hear it over the music. That was when he noticed something that he hadn't seen before. In her car, there was a picture. The picture was from the hospital, it was a sonogram picture, Regina was pregnant. He knew the stress couldn't be good for the baby so he decided what he needed to do next. In less than a minute, he picked the lock of her car, got inside, and turned off the music. She didn't realize what was going on until he held her closely and shushed her in her ear. That set her off again and she fought back but he held his grip. She gave up and cried for a good 15 minutes.

After she finished crying, he asked her "Are you pregnant, Regina?" She looked at him with watery eyes and replied "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought you shouldn't find out since I was aborting it." He was furious but he remained calm. "Why would you want to abort it?" She felt a pang of guilt as she told him "I…I didn't want it because…..I thought it would run away from me as all the other people I have tried to love in my life have ran." He knew she meant him. He just wanted Marian back when she came through the portal and he didn't stop to think about how Regina might feel. As if reading his mind she said "If Daniel had come back through a time portal and wanted to be with me, I would have asked you about it because I love both of you but I was with you more recently." He knew she was telling the truth. He had convinced himself that it was the right thing to do to go back with Marian, but he still loved Regina. In fact, he was pretty sure he loved Regina more than Marian. "I still love you, Regina. I love you more than Marian." She was shocked and happy. "I love you to, Robin." He had caught her off guard when he reached toward her and pulled her head toward his. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She thought about pulling away but couldn't get herself to move. She couldn't help but kiss him back. After what felt like ten minutes, she finally pulled back. "This isn't right, you're married. You have a son, a wife, a family. I can't do this." "Please Regina, I love you. What about this, we could meet up tomorrow evening and talk about it over dinner. Your place I'm suggesting." "Fine, Robin."

The day passed quickly and she was already home. She had an hour to make dinner. She got everything she needed to make mashed potatoes and turkey. About an hour later, the doorbell rang. She opened it and guided Robin to the kitchen. The beeper went off and she took the food out of the oven. "Smells delicious." He commented. She smiled as she continued serving the food. She took out the gravy and placed everything on the dining table. They ate and talked about different topics. When they finished, Regina went to go do the dishes and Robin insisted he help. As they were doing dishes, Robin made a joke and Regina laughed for the first time in a week. "I love that smile." He told her. "Thanks. That Is actually the first compliment I have gotten in a week." "Well, you also have an amazing talent for cooking." He told her. She blushed and he bent towards her right side to put the dish in the pile. As he placed it down, he and Regina were face to face. Doing the unexpected, he kissed her and lifted her on top of the counter. She got soap on his head but he didn't seem to care. They kissed for a long time then suddenly, Robin picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He carried her to the bedroom, and they got undressed. Regina will never forget that night, it was amazing. Robin left in the morning after having breakfast with Regina. He promised he would pass by for her lunch break.

Regina went to work as usual but today she was happy and her assistant had noticed but dare not speak of it. Regina did her paperwork and got out just in time to meet Robin as promised. She walked to the parking lot and unlocked her car, when out of nowhere, someone picked her up, covered her mouth, and carried her in the car. She turned to see Robin on top of her in the backseat. "What the hell?! I thought you were kidnapping me!" "Sorry, Milady. I wanted to surprise you...Surprise!" She laughed. _Who else would dare to attempt a kidnapping against the Evil Queen?_ She snapped herself out of her thoughts and said"It's okay. So, where do you want to eat?" "Preferably your house. I also think you should extend your lunch break if you want something aside from lunch." She raised her eyebrows and he kissed her cheek. She giggled and hopped to the front of the car. They drove to her house in less than a minute. They ran to the porch and didn't notice Granny walking across the street as Robin kissed her and carried her in bridal style as soon as she unlocked the door. Regina squealed with delight and laughed. She was happy. Granny was stunned; she went straight to the diner after that.

After eating lunch, Regina called her assistant to say she wasn't feeling so good and to cancel all her meetings. As soon as she hung up, Robin swooped her up in her arms and carried her upstairs. He pushed the doors open and threw her on the bed. She stood on her knees and crawled to him. She unbuttoned his shirt through kisses. Once she was done with the shirt, she was thrown back and Robin pulled off her pants. He climbed on top of her and tore her shirt off. He pulled his pants off and they were left with their underwear and Regina, her bras. She unhooked her bra from the back, and let him pull the rest of it off her chest. He was indulged by this sight. She pulled off his underwear and he pulled off hers as well. He kissed her neck and she moaned. Her back started to arch and she could feel Robin getting hard against her. He started to fit everything in and pumped hard against her until it fit perfectly. She clawed on his back as he grabbed her ass. Their hips moved in unison. He would groan and she would moan. It was perfect. It was then that Regina realized what she had become. She was a mistress. The thought shook away as she felt him deep inside her and he gave a huge pump that left her screaming his name. When she looked at the time, she realized she had been with Robin for six hours. A worried expression crossed her face. _What if someone found out? Or if Marian asked where he had been? _Robin noticed this look and saw the time. He calmly kissed Regina as she pulled the sheets tighter around her body. "Me and Marian got into a fight, she won't be expecting me." Her muscles relaxed. "Do you want to take a shower?" She asked. "As long as you're there." He answered. "Fine." She got up and he was shocked by how beautiful she looked. The sunshine hit her naked features and she had a perfect figure. Her smile shined and her hair, though messy, was silky and flowing. _She is a goddess. _Regina made a face and he realized he had been staring at her too long. He took one last glance then said "I'll race you to the shower." It didn't take long for both of them to dash to the bathroom.

Regina started the bath and made sure it was warm. She lit candles as he added soap to the bath. He stopped the water as she lit the last candle. Robin got in first. It was perfect and relaxing. Regina settled herself to lay against him. Her back was on his chest. Regina got the shampoo and conditioner and told Robin "I think you could help me with this." He grabbed a bit and started to scrub it on her head gently. When he was done, he went to wash his hands under the water and came across Regina's leg. He put both of his hands under water, and rubbed the inside of her legs. She was surprised by the motion but enjoyed it since it was so close to her insides. He started to move his hands more up and stuck a finger in her. She moaned and he stuck another inside. She could tell he knew what he was doing. Suddenly, he had three fingers in her and she felt amazing. She pulled them out and turned her body so she was now on top of him. She made sure he fit in her correctly, and they moved their hips in unison again. Oh God, how she loved this man. After they both came, they decided to actually shower. Regina got out letting Robin shower because she knew that she was a distraction for him, and he was a distraction for her.

After showering, they met downstairs for dinner. He caught her at her best moment. She was cooking something on a pan and he grabbed her waist. She smiled at the contact and laughed. He kissed her neck and she turned her head to kiss him. Just then, the oven timer went off. She pulled away and pulled out apple turnovers from the oven. He loved the smell. It filled the air with the smell of cinnamon and apples. He knew he could never get enough of it. The funny thing was, Regina always smelled like cinnamon and apples. "What's for dinner?" He suddenly asked. "Well, we are going to eat steak and fries while the apple turnovers cool down." He licked his lips and she giggled.

**To be continued…**


End file.
